Concerts and Shenanigans
by LadyFrederic
Summary: Dick Grayson is performing at a Benefit Concert for the homeless in Gotham; and what will he be singing...? Jesse McCartney songs, of course! My first attempt at a SongFic, and it's alright. Comments make the website go 'round. ;D


**Author's Note: I'm not the only one who imagines Nightwing singing Jesse McCartney songs, right...? Oh. Just me...? Greattttt...**

Conner sighed heavily and clicked off the TV. There was nothing on, as usual, and he was bored of the static—he had been watching it for over an hour and his brain was buzzing uncomfortably. He rubbed his eyes and huffed, glancing around the empty room. He was bored and everyone was in the training room, practicing rigorously as most of the members of the Justice League were still off-world. So, he stood and trudged to the training room to find Nightwing and Batgirl locked in vicious combat, everyone watching from the sideline. He confusedly approached Karen and poked her shoulder. "What's going on?" he asked and she shushed him.

"Nightwing and Batgirl made a bet—if she wins, she gets to take us somewhere, and if he wins we can't go." Her eyes were locked on the battle before them all, a flurry of kicks, punches, jabs, and a menagerie of dirty moves all being thrown at once.

"Where is she going to take us if she wins?"

"We don't know."

Conner shrugged and crossed his arms, continuing to watch the fight. He slightly wanted Batgirl to win, just so that he could know what was going on; but Nightwing was a member of the original team, practically his brother. The part-Kryptonian was torn.

The fight went on and on, but Batgirl was beginning to falter. She let a few punches get dangerously close, barely getting out of the way. However, the redhead suddenly glanced over to the side and locked eyes with Robin—who screamed shrilly, causing everyone to turn and look at the usually stoic boy. It was then that Batgirl took her chance and kicked Nightwing solidly in the stomach, sending him flying across the room, and he landed with a resounding thud, the digital screen displaying the words "NIGHTWING FAILED" in large letters. "Yes!" Batgirl called. "I win! I win! We get to go!"

"That's not fair! Robin clearly distracted me on purpose just to let you win."

"A win's a win. You shouldn't have gotten distracted." Batgirl stuck her tongue out at him triumphantly and turned to the rest of the team assembled there. "I'll tell you where we're going after I hit the showers." With that she began sprinting down the hall and Nightwing followed, rolling his eyes.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Those that were present at the Cave included Nightwing, Cassie, Jaime, Garfield, Conner, Karen, Robin, and Barbara. M'gann and La'gaan were out on a date. So, Barbara came into the training room, filled with the available members of the team, and gestured for them to come closer. Nightwing, meanwhile, scoffed and made his way to the zeta tubes, pushing his sunglasses further up the bridge of his nose and wondering how he could disguise himself later that night…

"Where are we going, Barbara?" Garfield asked elatedly. Barbara smiled, smoothing her red locks and pausing for a dramatic affect.

"Have you guys ever heard of Dick Grayson?" Eyes grew wide around the group standing before the girl, all except for Robin, who let a small smile appear.

"Ooooo! Yeah! Isn't he the heir to the Wayne guy? He's gotta be filthy rich." Cassie was practically jumping up and down with excitement.

"Yeah, that's him. Dick Grayson is also… Basically, I've had a huge crush on him forever." Robin smiled wider at that, and Barbara shot him a death glare. "Well, anyway, he's throwing this huge benefit concert for the homeless in Gotham—and he's the main performer. Apparently, he's got a voice like an angel, though I've never heard it. And guess what else? I've got front row seats for us!" The reaction to the news was different for everyone. Jaime shrugged, Cassie and Garfield yelped happily, Karen smiled, Conner stood there unchanged, and Robin had to cover his mouth to keep from laughing out loud. "It starts soon. C'mon let's go!"

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

The group arrived at the large, outside stage with minutes before the concert started. They all filed into their seats, Barbara making sure she was right in the middle. They waited a bit, but it wasn't too long before a girl walked out on stage, wearing a nice red dress. "Thank you all for coming tonight! One hundred percent of the proceeds from this benefit concert will go to assisting those who are homeless or in need here in Gotham. So donate generously, folks!" There was a smattering of polite applause, for the seats were all packed with squirrely teenage girls here to see the youngest playboy in the city. "Now, let's begin the show and get to the reason why you lovely people are all here! There will be a total of ten acts tonight, six local bands making appearances. But to start it all off, please welcome Mister Richard Grayson, singing four original songs for you tonight!"

The gaggle of girls began screaming at once and Dick took to the stage, waving and smiling, blue eyes sparkling in the lights. He walked up to the microphone and removed it from the stand, taking the center stage and trying desperately to avoid looking at Barbara. "Hey guys." Shrieks filled the air. "How about we start this off with one of my more serious songs? Just to let you know, all of these songs were inspired by things that have actually happened in my life—they're totally from the heart." The girls all sighed in unison, and Barbara felt her own heart quicken. "So, let's begin…"

~Just Go by Jesse McCartney~

An acoustic guitar led the song in, soon accompanied by heavy bass. Barbara knew what song it was at once, knew who Dick had written it about. The song was thick with emotion, and as Dick opened his mouth to start singing, the redhead mouthed to words with him. "I trusted you… Yeah that would be my first mistake, yeah… I've been lied to. Your eyes are ice cold blue—a mirror of the heart inside you… You can't walk back in my life; you had your chance to be by my side. I don't have to hear you cry to know…"

The song struck Tim then. He had been trying to figure out who Dick wrote it about, but couldn't think of whom—and then it hit him. _Zatanna_. The two had been quite the power couple, and even though they were on friendly terms now, they had had a very rough break-up. The team didn't know that—but the Bats certainly did.

Barbara could feel all the jealousy from their relationship building up to the refrain of the song and had to keep herself from singing out loud with him…

"_Just go_. I gave you my word and I promised to love you. _Go_. It's over—you had your chance. Just go. There's nothing inside me that still feels connected to you. To me, you're already gone…" As he finished the chorus, Barbara's heart rate picked up quickly; she had never heard this part of the song, Dick always adamantly refusing to sing it for her. So, to hear it now was thrilling. "I got a new love now, yeah. She's my new love now; and she loves me so… Takes me where you never took me. Although… you tried to…"

The redhead felt her cheeks flush as Dick looked directly at her. She knew there were many women in his life, knew that he had had his fair share of flings—but in that moment, Barbara knew he was speaking of her. "Her eyes—they read so true. …So different from the way it was with you…"

"I don't need you in my life; forgot what it's like to be satisfied… I don't wanna hear you cry, 'cause I know… Just go. I gave you my word and I promised to love you. Go. It's over—you had your chance. Just go. There's nothing inside me that still feels connected to you. To me, you're already gone…" Barbara smiled as she listened to the familiar words, glancing at her companions who were all blind to her emotional rollercoaster.

"Taking a look at these photographs… fighting my tears and I try to relax; 'cause you came and you left and it all went by so fast..." Dick's voice got quieter as he came to the fake-out ending, preparing himself to build back up to the final climax of the song. "Just go... I gave you my word and I promised to love you. Go... _You had your chance_!" The girls in the audience all screamed as Dick shouted out the last words, thick with emotion. Barbara knew no one here quite understood how honest he was being, and for that, she felt special. "Just go! There's nothing inside me that still feels connected to you. To me, you're already gone! Just go! I gave you my word and I promised to love you. Go! It's over-you had your chance. Just go. There's nothing inside me that still feels connected to you. To me, you're already gone... Oh, to me, you're already gone... I got a new love now. Yeah, yeah. I trusted you-and that would be my first mistake..." The guitar faded after the end of the song, Dick lowering his head and wishing he could cover his ears, the shrieks were so loud. "Hope you enjoyed that one!" he then yelled. "See ya back here soon!" He jogged off stage to be replaced by some other band, getting ready for his next song...

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

"So what do you guys think?" Barbara asked the team.

"He's alright, I guess," Karen offered. "I mean, I've heard better-but I've heard a _lot _worse." Barbara smiled, receiving additional feedback from her other teammates who said about the same thing. Then, before they knew it, Dick was back up and he had all of their attention.

"What's up guys? I'd like to lighten things up a bit now, with this next one. It's 'Just so you Know'. Let me know what you guys think afterwards, 'kay?"

~Just So You Know by Jesse McCartney~

Barbara had never heard this song before, so it was exciting just in that sense. Then, when Dick began singing, she couldn't help but let the smile form on her face. "I shouldn't love you, but I want to; I just can't turn away. I shouldn't see you, but I can't move; I can't look away." Dick stood up on stage as there was a break in the music. Yes, he had written this song about Barbara-but he had written it several years ago, when he had a childlike crush on her, and was sure they couldn't date between his responsibilities as Robin and her frightening father. However, now... the song took on a new meaning. "I shouldn't love you, but I want to; I just can't turn away. I shouldn't see you, but I can't move; I can't look away. And I don't know how to be fine when I'm not; 'cause I don't know how to make a feeling stop... Just so you know this feeling's taking control of me. And I can't help it, I won't sit around, I can't let him win now." He slightly cringed at that line. When he had written the song, Barbara had had a massive crush on one of the new boys at school, and it had driven him crazy. He hoped she would pick up on the age of the song and realize how old it actually was... "Thought you should know I've tried my best to let go of you; but I don't want to. I just gotta say it all before I go. ...Just so you know..." He chanced a glance at the girl who was simply looking at him, large blue eyes full of understanding. She smiled brightly at him and Dick felt his heart soar.

"It's getting hard to be around you. There's so much I can't say... Do you want me to hide the feelings and look the other way?" Again, Dick looked at Barbara and saw her shake her head, just a little, and he almost laughed out loud into the microphone. "And I don't know how to be fine when I'm not; 'cause I don't know how to make a feeling stop... Just so you know this feeling's taking control of me. And I can't help it, I won't sit around, I can't let him win now. Thought you should know I've tried my best to let go of you; but I don't want to. I just gotta say it all before I go. ...Just so you know. This emptiness is killing me-and I'm wondering why I've waited so long... Looking back, I realize it was always there, just never spoken. I'm waiting here... _been _waiting here... Just so you know this feeling's taking control of me. And I can't help it, I won't sit around, I can't let him win now. Thought you should know I've tried my best to let go of you; but I don't want to. I just gotta say it all before I go. ...Just so you know. Just so you know... Thought you should know I've tried my best to let go of you; but I don't want to. I just gotta say it all before I go. ...Just so you know... Just so you know..." The song faded again, the girls jumping into the familiar tirade of screams. Dick looked up at Barbara and smiled winningly, jogging backstage.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

"What's his next song going to be about?" Conner asked skeptically. "_Love_?" The group chuckled.

"Look, guys, I happen to know Dick," Barbara started. "And he's been through a lot of junk with girls. Actually, I'd be surprised if there was a song here that _wasn't _about love." Conner sighed and Dick came back on stage.

"Let's get right to this next one, shall we?" he said, earning shouts of approval from the rabid fans. "Here we go!"

~Body Language by Jesse McCartney~

The introductary beats started and Barbara laughed out loud, earning a look from Tim. "You'll know the part when you hear it," she yelled over the crowd.

A replay of Dick's voice, whispering played as the song began. "Ooo that body's like music to my ear. Ooo that body's like music to my ear. Ooo that body's like music to my ear, 'cause what you want is right here..." Then the real Dick started, cheers erupting from everyone. "Oh she, oh she so international the way, the way she get it on the floor. I'm trying, I'm trying to holla at you-I want to get to know you better. Parlez vous francais? Konichiwa, come and move it my way. Hey little chica from Guadalupe, that thing you got behind you is amazing..." Tim was still confused, but was determined to figure out why Barbara thought this song was so funny. Then, the next line hit him.

"Now, I don't speak Spanish, Japanese, or French, but the way that body's talking definitely makes sense. It's her, her body, her body, her body language; it's her, her body, her body, her body language." Tim poked at Barbara to get her attention and she leaned down so she could hear him.

"Do you think this is funny because, contrary to the song, Dick can speak all three of those languages?" Barbara smiled brightly.

"Yes. Don't you think that's kind of hilarious?"

Tim shrugged. "I guess..."

"The way she moves around when she grinds to the beat-breaking it down articulately... It's her, her body, her body, her body language; it's her, her body, her body that make me wanna say hey..." The back ground music provided the echo, and the crowd appreciated the gesture. "'Ey!" "Hey..." "'Ey!" "Hey..." "'Ey!" "It's her, her body, her body, her body language, c'mon."

Barbara didn't think Dick had any special meaning for this song; but it was one of her favorites, and she sang along with him for the rest of the time. "Shawty, let me whisper in your ear, tell you everything you wanna hear. You got my vote, Hottest Girl of the Year! Let's have a celebration, baby. Parlez vous francais? Konichiwa, come and move it my way. Hey little chica from Guadalupe, that thing you got behind you is amazing...Now, I don't speak Spanish, Japanese, or French, but the way that body's talking definitely makes sense. It's her, her body, her body, her body language; it's her, her body, her body, her body way she moves around when she grinds to the beat-breaking it down articulately... It's her, her body, her body, her body language; it's her, her body, her body that make me wanna say hey..." "'Ey!" "Hey..." "'Ey!" "Hey..." "'Ey!" "It's her, her body, her body, her body language, c'mon."

There was a small stop in the singing and Dick looked out at the crowd, smiling. "I'm lifting up my voice to say you're the hottest girl in the world today. The way you shake it got me losing my mind... You're banging like a speakerbox; turn around, the party stops. Universal lady, let me take you away...I don't speak Spanish, Japanese, or French, but the way that body's talking definitely makes sense. It's her, her body, her body, her body language; it's her, her body, her body, her body 's the way she moves around when she grinds to the beat-breaking it down articulately... It's her, her body, her body, her body language; it's her, her body, her body that make me wanna say hey..." "'Ey!" "Hey..." "'Ey!" "Hey..." "'Ey!" "It's her, her body, her body, her body language, c'mon. Ooo that body's like music to my ear. Ooo that body's like music to my ear. Ooo that body's like music to my ear, 'cause what you want is right here..." Dick finished with a flourish and ran offstage, grinning widely.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

"I'm leaving." Conner couldn't stand it anymore. He had to get out of hear before he heard another love song. The rest of the team watched him go, all waving. Just as he exited the arena, Dick came back out onto the stage and queued up the music at once, not greeting the crowd. This was his final song, and he wrote it specially for _her_...

~She's No You by Jesse McCartney~

"They gotta a lot of girls who know they got it going on, but nothing's ever a comparison to you..." He looked directly at the redhead sitting in the front row and watched as her eyes went wide. Her hand slowly went to cover her ajar mouth, and her cheeks flushed bright red. "Now can't you see that you're the only one I really want, and everything I need is everything you do... Any girl walk by, don't matter-'cause you're looking to much better. Don't ever need to get caught up in jealousy; she can be a supermodel, every magazine the cover. She'll never ever mean a thing to me." Barbara could only stare back at the man on stage, her heart drumming in her chest.

"She's no you; oh, no. You give me more than I could ever want. She's no you; oh no. I'm satisfied with the one I got. 'Cause you're all the girl that I ever dreamed-she's only a picture on a magazine. She's no you... She's no you." The redhead could care less for the writing, she had to admit; but the song laid Dick's feelings for her out so clearly, she would be sure to go talk to him after the song.

"They got a lot of girls who dance in all the videos, but I prefer the way you do, the way you move. You're more than beautiful and I just want to let you know that all I ever need is what I got with you. Any girl walk by, don't matter-every time you're looking better. I think you're perfect, there ain't nothing I would change..." Barbara cringed at the double negative and use of 'ain't', but grinned wider as she caught his eye. It was as if he wrote a love song, displaying his confession, in the only way that she would love it and hate it at the same time.

"She can be a supermodel, every magazine would cover. She'll never ever take my heart away. She's no you; oh, no. You give me more than I could ever want. She's no you; oh no. I'm satisfied with the one I got. 'Cause you're all the girl that I ever dreamed-she's only a picture on a magazine. She's no you... She's no you. And no one's ever gonna get to me, oh, the way you do. Now, baby, can't you see that you're the one, the _only _one, who's ever made me feel this way? And nothing's ever coming even close. No... No one's ever been comparable to you... Oh yeah, yeah.

"I don't want nothing I don't got. I don't need nothing but you. I can't get more than you give me-so don't stop anything you do. You're all that, all that and then some. You know what, just what I need; and no girl, no place, nowhere, could mean a thing to me. She's no you; oh, no. You give me more than I could ever want. She's no you; oh no. I'm satisfied with the one I got. 'Cause you're all the girl that I ever dreamed-she's only a picture on a magazine. She's no you... She's no you, girl. She's no you.

"She's no you," the speakers played, while Dick echoed back with the recording of himself. "They got a lot of girls who know they got it going on." "You give me more than I could ever want. She's no you..." "Now can't you see that you're the only one I really want?" "I'm satisfied with the one I got."

Then, back together, Dick sang with the recording. "'Cause you're all the girl that I ever dreamed-she's only a picture on a magazine. She's no you. And she's, she's no you, girl..."

The music faded out after that, Dick doing a few dance steps and gymnastics moves to show off. The crowd cheered and he waved, heading offstage.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Barbara wandered backstage and found Dick's 'dressing room', entering it quietly. She found him simply sitting in the only chair in the room, looking down at his hands. "I was waiting for you," he mumbled.

"I figured." An awkward silence then filled the room. Barbara looked around the small room and sighed, stuffing her hands in her jeans' pockets.

"So what'd you think of the show...?"

"Look, Dick, I really think we need to talk about this."

He ignored her comment, though, and stood handing her a sheet of paper. "There's one more song I didn't sing-there wasn't time. Read it." Barbara grabbed the paper and glanced at the title-which read "Because You Live"-and then gazed back into his eyes.

"Dick..."

"What? We've already been kind of dating. Why not just make it official?" She sighed.

"Not like this. I don't want..."

"Don't want what? A boyfriend? Commitment? _Me_?" There was strain in his voice and Barbara's eyes went cold.

"No. I don't want to be a burden. What if I got trapped during a mission-like on that one mission? How would you be able to live with yourself? You'd tear yourself apart all because of me. It's just... safer for the both of us." Understanding sank into Dick's eyes and he walked towards her.

"Sorry. I just..." He smiled, leaned down, and gave Barbara a peck on the lips. "I want this to work."

She smiled back at him. "It will. We just have to give it time..."

**Author's Note: I can say they're original songs because Jesse McCartney voices Nightwing. -w- VICTORY!**

**AUGH THIS SUCKS. I wanted to make this good, but I didn't have the time or motivation. People will probably be OOC and YES I TROLL ZATANNA 'CAUSE I HATE HER, OKAY. I UNDERSTAND SHE'S PRETTY AWESOME AND SKILLED BUT SHE'S ONE OF MY LEAST FAVORITE CHARACTERS. So, I apologize, and please leave comments that reflect on things other than the quality of my work, 'cause this one is BAD.**

**Thanks for reading! I probably won't update 'Noted' for a bit because I'll be freakishly busy-but, then again, aren't we all? *Sighs and shrugs* Ah well.**

**Hope you all had a good holiday (if you're American...)! I did. *Smiles* I hope you ate way too much like I did... *Chuckles***

**Anyway, have a good week, guys. By my gut instincts, I can feel this one isn't going to be too good for me... *Sighs again***

**Cordially,**

**LadyFrederic**

**PS You should go see "Wreck-It Ralph" if it's available wherever the heck you people live. It was the most adorable Disney movie I have EVER SEEN.**

**PSS I didn't proofread this... TYPOS WILL PROBS BE PRESENT.**


End file.
